universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Warrior Battle Royale/Stages
Stages Background_image.jpg|Elite Warrior Arena dj260-1.jpg|Gesellschaft (Megaman 64/Volnutt) Arenaferox.png|Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem: Awakening/Super Smash Bros. 3DS) nomoreheroes080707.jpg|No More Heroes Motel (No More Heroes) World3.png|Lee's Palace (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) FIf0Al.jpg|Scramble Crossing (The World Ends with You) WWE Ring.jpg|WWE Ring Wrestlemania-31.jpg|Wrestlemania 31 (WWE) 2551160-026.jpg|Top of Tartarus (Persona 4 Ultimax Arena) CastledededeKRBAY.jpg|King Dedede's Castle (Kirby) The_Great_Cave_Offensive.jpg|The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby/Super Smash Bros. WiiU) 40115-Pokemon_Stadium_(Europe)_(Rev_A)-9.jpg|Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon/Super Smash Bros. Brawl.) Sky_Pillar.jpg|Sky Pillar (Pokemon) Morioh.jpg|Morioh (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: Diamond in Unbreakable) Free_Imperial_City_Center.jpg|Free Imperial City Center (Soulcalibur V) Kazakh_City_Monument_Square.png|Kazakh City: Monument Square (Strider 2014) Titan Tower.png|Titan Tower (Teen Titan) Destroyed_city_background_by_uomocacca89-d6paen0.jpg|The End (Teen Titan) Screen_Shot_2015-02-15_at_6.25.01_PM.png|Days of Future Past (X-Men) Screen_Shot_2015-02-15_at_11.02.35_PM.png|Homura Residence (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Screen_Shot_2015-02-16_at_9.58.00_PM.png|Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay (Tekkaman Blade) Black_Cargo_Train.png|Black Cargo Train (RWBY) Cell_Arena.png|Cell Arena (Dragon Ball Z) The_Bay.png|The Bay (Robotboy) Future_City.png|Future City (Samurai Jack) Ultimecia_Castle.png|Ultimecia Castle (Final Fantasy VIII) Mermalair.png|The Meralair (SpongeBob SquarePants) Alden's_Tower.jpg|Alden's Tower (InFAMOUS) Lin_Kuei_Temple.png|Lin Kuei Temple (Mortal Kombat) Jade_Desert.png|Jade's Desert (Mortal Kombat) Abkhazia.png|Abkhazia (Metal Gear) Shadow_Moses_Incident.png|Shadow Moses Incident (Metal Gear/Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Tiger_Dojo_Tokyo.png|Tiger Dojo Tokyo (Tekken) Demigod_Fleet.PNG|Demigod Fleet (Asura's Wrath) Scotland.jpg|Scotland (Darkstalkers) ThornTail Hollow.jpg|ThornTail Hollow (Star Fox) Sector_Z.jpg|Sector Z (Star Fox/Smash Bros 64) (DLC) Limbo City.jpg|Limbo City (DmC Devil May Cry) Higurashi Shrine.jpg|Higurashi Shrine (InuYasha) Caldera.png|Caldera (Red Steel) The Underground.png|Underground (Dig Dug) The Village.jpg|The Village (Resident Evil) Murasame Castle.png|Murasame Castle (The Mysterious Murasame Castle) Ghost Zone.png|Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) Edtropolis.png|Ed-Tropolis (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) San Fransokyo.jpg|San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) Death_Watch.png|Death Watch (Madworld) Pops's_House.png|Pops's House (Regular Show) Tyoko_Tower.png|Tyoko Tower (Sailor Moon) See_Through_Zone.jpg|See-Through Zone (Bravest Warriors) Daily_Bugle.jpg|Daily Bugle (Spider-Man/Smash Bros. Lawl) Honnoji_Academy.jpg|Honnōji Academy (Kill la Kill) Nowhere.png|Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Casa_Parabisio.jpeg|Case Parabisio (Dan Vs.) Sherman High School.jpg|Sherman High (Sym-Bionic Titan) The_Professor_House.jpg|The Professor's House (Powerpuff Girls) Movieland.png|Movieland (Viewtiful Joe) Incinerator.jpg|Incinerator (WALL-E) New_Domino_City.jpg|New Domino City (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Time_Station.jpg|Time Station (Ape Escape 2) (DLC) Beck_Ship.jpg|Beck's Ship (Ice Age) (DLC) TH-Tank.jpg|Salivation Hawk (The Terminator) (DLC) Mystery Shack.png|Mystery Shark (Gravity Falls/Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) (DLC) Mute City.JPG|Mute City (F-Zero/Super Smash Bros. 3DS) Ultimate_X.jpg|Ultimate X (TNA) NeoBowserCity.png|Neo Bowser City (Mario Kart 7) MushroomKingdom64.jpg|Mushroom Kingdom (Mario/Super Smash Bro. 64) Kongo_Jungle.png|Kongo Jungle (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros. 64) 75m.jpg|75m (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros. Brawl) (DLC) 1394410024_207060996.jpg|Garry's Mail O-Zone.png|O-Zone Plane Tetris_Stage.jpg|Tetris Franzea.jpg|Franzea (Loco Roco/Playstation Allstar Battle Royale) (DLC) Mansion.png|Lewis's Mansion (Mystery Skulls's Animated: Ghost) Resurgam.jpg|Resurgam First Care (Trauma Team) Crazybus.jpg|CrazyBus Fourside.png|Fourside (Earthbound/Super Smash Bros. Melee.) Gates_of_CarnEvil.jpg|CarnEvil World_Taste.jpg|World Taste (The Frollo Show/Smash Bros. Lawl) Epic_Sax_Guy_Stage_Revamped.jpg|Epic Sax Guy Stage (DLC) Tina's_Big_Fat_Butt.png|Big Fat Butt Satoru_Iwata_Altar.jpg|Heaven of Satoru Iwata Cosmic-Coaster.jpg|Cosmic Coaster (Wonderworks) (DLC) TF2_Mario_Kart_Map.jpg|TF2 Mario Kart Map (DLC) Ghost Fort.png|TF2 Ghost Fort Map (DLC) Dark_Tournament.jpg|Dark Tournament (YuYu Hakusho) (DLC) Hueco Mundo.png|Hueco Mundo (Bleach/Smash Flash 2) (DLC) WiiU_SuperSmashBros_Stage10_Screen_02.jpg|Final Destination (Super Super Bros. 4) P7 Airship.jpg|P7 Airship (Project 7: The Shadow Risk) (DLC) Training Base.jpg|Training Room Music Elite Warrior Arena *Rise Against - Zero Visibility *Five Figure Death Punch - Walk Away *Knife Party - Bonfire *Saliva - The King of My World *Black Veil Brides - In the End *Evans Blue - Erase My Scars *Starset - Carnivore *The Offspring - Race Against Myself Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Another Sun *Megaman Legends - Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Flutter VS. The Gesellschaft *Megaman Legends - Feldynaught *Megaman Legends - Water Battle *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Gesellschaft (Clear Skies) *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Gesellschaft (Storm) *Megaman Legends - See You Again! Arena Ferox *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Id (Purpose) *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Conquest (Ablaze) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fire Emblem Theme *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - The Devoted *Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Time for Action *Fire Emblem: Gaiden - Fight 1 *Soma Bringer - Attack *Fire Emblem: Awakening - Don't Speak Her Names No More Heroes Motel *No More Heroes - Main Theme *No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboy *No More Heroes - No More No More Heroes *No More Heroes 2 - The Outer Rim *No More Heroes 2 - Philistine *No More Heroes 2 - Alice Twilight *No More Heroes 2 - No More No Lee's Palace *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Rock Club *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Another Winter *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Scott Pilgrim Anthem *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Skate or Die *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Suburban Tram *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Sushi Box *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - Gidoen Wrath (II) *Scott Pilgrim vs. The World - This Is The End Scramble Crossing *The World Ends with You - Calling *The World Ends With You - Hybrid *The World Ends With You - Give Me All Your Love *The World Ends With You - Someday *The World Ends With You - Shibuya *The World Ends With You - Long Dream *The World Ends With You - It's So Wonderful *The World Ends With You - Fighting For Freedom WWE Ring *We Are Harlot - Denial *The Truth Reigns - Jim Johnston *Retaliation - CFO$ *The Second Coming - CFO$ *Veil Of Fire - Jim Johnson *Live In Fear - Mark Crozer *Sheepherder - Jim Johnson *Swamp Gas - Jim Johnson Wrestlemaina 31 *Rise - David Guetta and Skylar Grey *Money and the Power - Kid Ink *Next Big Thing - Jim Johson *Meat On the Table - Jim Johnston *Electrifying - Jim Johnson *Run--D.M.C. - DX *Rockhouse - Frank Shelley *Cult Of Personality - Living Colour Top of Tartarus *Persona 3 - Tartarus (Block 1-6) *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Break out of... *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Blood Red Moon *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - A Fool or Clown? *Persona 3 - Mass Destruction *Persona 3 - Heartful Cry *Persona 4 Arena - The Battle for Everyone's Souls *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax - Today... King Dedede's Castle *Kirby's Dream Land - King Dedede's Theme Ver. 2 *Super Smash Bros 4 (3DS) - Green Greens *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - Ripple Star Map *Kirby Super Star - Peanut Plains *Kirby Adventure - Grape Garden *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Battleship Halberd on Deck *Kirby Squeak Squad - Squeak Squad Theme *Kirby's Return to Dream Land - The Adventure Begins The Great Cave Offensive *Kirby: Super Star - The Great Cave Offensive *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Green Greens *Kirby’s Adventure - Butter Building *Kirby: Air Ride - Frozen Hillside *Kirby & The Amazing Mirror - Forest Nature Area *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Boss Theme Medley *Kirby: Super Star - Meta Knight’s Revenge *Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards - 02 Battle Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wild Pokemon *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Trainer *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Rival *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Gym Leader *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Wally *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Elite Four *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Champion Steven *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Frontier Brain Sky Pillar *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Rayquaza *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Primal Groudon/Primal Kyogre *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Dexoys *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Zinnia *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Team Magna/Team Aqua *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle! Archie/Maxie *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Battle Regi Trio *Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire - Victory Road Morioh *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Golden Spirit *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Surpass my Aniki *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Does that mean I got stronger again? *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Ultra Super Guitarist *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Pink Dark Boy *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Yoshikage Kira Just Wants a Quiet Life *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - KILL A *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstars Battle - Harvest Free Imperial City Center *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Midnight Mystique *Soulcalibur: V - Sword of Resolution *Soulcalibur: V - Wings of Sorrow *Soulcalibur: V - Till Fate Writes My Epitaph *Soulcalibur: V - Sleepless - An Untamed Beast *Soulcalibur: V - Wandering Seer *Soulcalibur: V - Samsara: The Wheel of Eternity *Assassin's Creed - Venice Rooftops Kazakh City: Monument Square *Strider 2014 - Raid *Strider 2014 - Coup *Strider 2014 - The Mechanical Dragon *Strider 2014 - The Four Winds *Strider 2014 - Cybernetics *Strider 2014 - Military *Strider 2014 - The Armed Fortress *Strider 2014 - Techno Mage Titans Tower *Teen Titans Music - Intro Song *Teen Titans Music - Tournament of Heroes *Teen Titans Music - Terra's Training *Teen Titans Music - Fight For The Portal *Teen Titans Music - Downtown Showdown *Teen Titans Music - Meet Saico Tek *We Are Finally Cowboys Brown Mix - No More Heroes 2 *Metroid Prime - Main Title Theme The End *Teen Titans Music - Mysterious Enemy *Teen Titans Music - Dr. Light *Teen Titans Music - Robin vs. Slade *Teen Titans Music - Slade's Theme *Teen Titans Music - Mad Mod's World *Batman Arkham Origins - Deathstroke *BlazBlue - Awakening the Chaos *Batman Beyond - Farewells Days of Future Past *X-Men vs. Street Fighter - Wolverine's Theme *X-Men vs. Street Fighter - Cyclops's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom - Gambit's Theme *X-Men vs. Street Fighter - Rouge's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Factory Stage *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Cave Stage *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Sentinel's Theme *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Margneto's Theme Homura Residence *ClariS - Connect *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Believing in Justice *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Army of Minions *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - A Duel with a Witch *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Black Shadow *Yume Nikki - Witch Evert *Kid Icarus: Uprising/Super Smash Bros: 3DS - Dark Pit's Theme *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Longing Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Yumiko Kosaka - Reason *Yumiko Kosaka - Eternal Loneliness *Shuki Levy - Teknoman Theme *Yumiko Kosaka - Energy of Love *Yumiko Kosaka - Lonely Heart *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Crush 40 - Reach for the Stars *BACK-ON - Beginning Black Cargo Train *RWBY - From Shadows *RWBY - I Burn *RWBY - This Will Be The Day *RWBY - Time To Say Goodnight *RWBY - Red Like Roses II *RWBY - I May Fall *Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Full Steam Ahead *Silent Hall 2 - Theme of Laura Cell Arena *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challengers *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - The Man Called 'C' *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - World Tournament (Battle Theme #3) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Breaking The Limit *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Flash Run Across The Universe *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Warrior From An Unknown Land *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - 7th Sense - Believe In The Supreme Power *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Running To Victory The Bay *Super Mario Sunshine - Ricco Harbor *Marvel vs. Capcom - War Machine's Theme *Pokemon X & Y - The Kalos Power Plant *F-Zero - Big Blue *Earthbound - Smiles & Tears *Mario Kart 7 - Circuit *Sonic Lost World - Windy Hill (Zone 1) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Stack-Up-Gyromite Future City *Samurai Jack - Jack in the Club *Samurai Jack - Crossing The Desert *Samurai Jack - Rave in the Forest *Samurai Jack - Aku Battle *Saurai Jack - Cock Fighter *Samurai Shodown - The Man Time *Street Fighter IV - Guile’s Theme *Samurai Jack - Ending Theme Ultimecia Castle *Final Fantasy VIII - Don't Be Afraid *Dissidia: Final Fantasy - Force Your Way *Final Fantasy VIII - The Man with the Machine Gun *Final Fantasy VIII - Never Look Back *Final Fantasy VIII - SeeD *Final Fantasy VIII - Dead End *Final Fantasy VIII - The Extreme *Final Fantasy VIII - Eyes On Me The Meralair *SpongeBob SquarePants - Tomfoolery *SpongeBob SquarePants - The Cliff Polka *SpongeBob SquarePants - Kerry Rolka *SpongeBob SquarePants - Wooden Bear *SpongeBob SquarePants - Horlepiep *Wrecking Crew Medley - Super Smash Bros. Wii U *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Airship Stage *SpongeBob SquareBob - Ending Theme Alden's Tower *Playstation Allstars Battle Royale - Alden's Tower (InFAMOUS) *InFAMOUS - Genesis *InFAMOUS - End of the Road *InFAMOUS - Meet The Reapers *InFAMOUS - The First Sons *InFAMOUS 2 - Empire *InFAMOUS 2 - Unfinished Business *InFAMOUS 2 - The Beast *InFAMOUS 2 - Fade Away Lin Kuei Temple *Mortal Kombat X - Lin Kuei Temple *Mortal Kombat X - Destroyed City *Mortal Kombat X - Jinsei Chamber *Mortal Kombat X - Quan Chi's Fortress *Mortal Kombat X - Cryomancer *Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Ice Cap Zone, Act 1 *Wiz Khalifa - Can't Be Stopped *Chop Suey - System of a Down Jade's Desert *Mortal Kombat 9 - Desert *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Tower *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Courtyard *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Deadpool *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Armory *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Pit *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Streets *Mortal Kombat 9 - The Subway Abkhazia *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Theme of Raiden *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Rules of Nature *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - A Stranger I Remain *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - The Stains of Time *Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Red Sun * Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know For Real *Metal Gear Rising Revengance - Collective Consciousness *Metal Gear Rising Revengance - It Has to Be This Way Shadow Moses Incident *Metal Gear Solid - Encounter *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Love Theme *Metal Gear - Theme of Tara *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Yell 'Dead Cell' *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Battle in the Base *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - Theme of Solid Snake *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - Calling to the Night Tiger Dojo Tokyo *Tekken 3 - Jin Theme *Tekken 3 - Xiaoyu Theme *Tekken 3 - Hwoarang Theme *Tekken 3 - Kuma/Panda Theme *Tekken 3 - Bryan Fury Theme *Tekken 3 - Gun Jack Theme *Tekken 3 - Heihachi Theme *Tekken Tag Tournament - Ending Music Demigod Fleet *Asura's Wrath - Asura's Unleash *Asura's Wrath - Divinity *Asura's Wrath - Asura & Tasha vs. Vlitra *Asura's Wrath - Limits of a God *Asura's Wrath - Breaching the Karma Fortress *Asura's Wrath - Bonds Yasha Vs Asura's Rage *Asura's Wrath - In Your Belief *Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Akuma Scotland *Darkstalkers - Morrigan Aensland Theme *Darkstalkers - Demitri Maximoff Theme *Dartstalkers - Felicia Theme *Darkstalkers - Anakaris Theme *DarkStalkers - Pyron Theme *Vampire Savior - Fetus of God *Vampire Savior - Iron Horse, Iron Terror *Vampire Savior - War Agony ThornTail Hollow *Starfox Advenures - Thorntail Hollow *Starfox Adventures - To the Planet *Starfox Assault - Sauria *Stafox Command - Fox's Forgotten Love Krystal *Starfox Adventures - Fighting *Starfox 64 3D - Corneria *Starfox Adventures - Rolling Barrels Torture and Earthwalker Riding *Starfox Assault - Fortuna Sector Z (DLC) *Smash Bros. 64 - Sector Z *Super Smash Bros Melee - Corneria *Star Fox - Space Armada *Star Fox 64 - Area 6 *Star Fox Assault - Break: Thought the Ice *Star Fox Assault - Star Wolf Theme *Star Fox: Assault - Space Battleground *X - Tunnel Scene Limbo City *DmC - Never Surrender *DmC - Crush Him *DmC - Lilith's Club *DmC - Road Collapse *DmC - Grave Calling *DmC - Mean Dick *DmC - The Order *DmC - Better Half Higurashi Shrine *Inuyasha - Inuyasha's Lullaby *Inuyasha - Half Demon Inuyasha *Inuyasha - Time Traveling Kagome *Inuyasha - Wind Void *Inuyasha - Sesshomaru *Inuyasha - Small Fox Shippou *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Stickerbrush Symphony/Bramble Blast *T.M. Revolution - Heart of Sword Caldera *Red Steel 2 - Main Theme *Red Steel 2 - Caldera Trap *Red Steel 2 - Let's Dance *Red Steel 2 - Ninjas In The Mine *Red Steel 2 - Fight With The Snakes *Red Steel 2 - Pursuing The Shadows *Red Steel 2 - Into The HQ *Red Steel 2 - Tamiko The Underground *Dig Dug - Main Theme *Namco X Capcom - Dig Dug 2 *Dig Dug II - Trouble In Paradise *Namco Museum Vol. 3 - Dig Dug Game Room Theme *Pac-Man Championship Edition DX+ - Dig Dug *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.) *Super Smash Bros. WiiU - Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 1 *Super Smash Bros. WiiU - Namco Arcade 80's Retro Medley 2 The Village *Resident Evil 4 Mercenaries - Leon S. Kennedy Theme *Resident Evil 4 - A Strange Pasture *Resident Evil 4 - Tower of Death *Resident Evil 4 - Verdugo *Resident Evil 4 - Krauser *Resident Evil 4 - The Escape *Resident Evil 4 - Final Battle *Resident Evil 4 - Sorrow Murasame Castle *Castle Town - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Inside the Castle - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Murasame Castle - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Invincible / Bonus Game - The Mysterious Murasame Castle *Super Smash Bros. WiiU - The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Shin Onigashima *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Balloon Trip *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Clu Clu Land Ghost Zone *Danny Phantom - Theme Song *Nicktoons Unite - Going Ghost *Nicktoons Unite - Prison Breakout *Trauma Team - Darkened Path *Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Graveyard Theme (Medievil) *Pokemon Conquest - Ghost Battle *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Luigi's Mansion Theme *A Day to Remember - All I Want Edtropolis *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Track 1 *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Track 3 *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Robot Rebel Ranch *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis Edventures - House Of Formine Horrors *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Jimmy's Party *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Track 5 *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Track 8 *Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Mis-Edventures - Track 9 San Fransokyo *Fall Out Boy - Immortals *Greek Fire - Top of the World *Dr Wily's Castle - Electronica *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Mushroom Bridge & Mushroom City *Nicktoons Unite - Cool Customers *Trauma Team - On the Job *Pokemon Black & White - Opelucid City (Black) *We The Kings - Sad Song Death Watch *Madworld - MAD WORLD *MadWorld - Deathwatch *Madworld - Ain't That Funny *Madworld - Get it Up *Madworld - Death & Honor *Madworld - Bloodbath Challenge *Madworld - Look Pimpln *Madworld - Soul Pops's House *Regular Show - Party Tonight *Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby in 8-Bit Land - Title Theme *Jojo's Adventure Bizarre: Allstar Battle - Lovable Guy *Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby in 8-Bit Land - Boss Battle *Elite Beat Agents - Makes No Difference *Elite Beat Agents - The Anthem *Mario and Luigi: Dream Team - Never Let Up! *Solid Bold - Lovin' in the Summer Tyoko Tower *Moonlight Densetsu - Sailor Moon *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Allstar Battle - Hierophant Green *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - Gold Experience *Baracuda - Where is the Love *Samurai Shodown - Banquet of Nature *Trauma Team - Critical Moments *SunSet Swish - Sakurabito *Etro Anime - Danger See-Through Zone *Trauma Team - Seeking Within *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle - His Name is Diavolo *Manfest - No Plan B *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Virus No.31 *Sonic the Hedgehog - Labyrinth Zone *Elite Beat Agents - Survivor *Nicktoon Unite - Bikini Bottom *Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 - Operation Under Way Daily Bugle *Maximum Carnage - Main Theme *Maximum Carnage - Super Vilains *The Spectacular Spider-Man - Intro Opening *Elite Beat Agents - Rock This Town *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Black Rose Stadium (Twisted Metal) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Battle Cry *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars Music - Willamette Parkview Mall *Spider-Man (PSX) - Spider-Man Theme Song Honnōji Academy *Aoi Eir - Sirius *Garnidelia - Ambiguous *AmaLee - Gomen ne liko ja Irarenai *Sayonara Ponytail - Shinsekai Koukyougaku *StarFucker - Boy Toy *Madworld - You Don't Know Me *Elite Beat Agents - Without a Fight *Kill la Kill - Before My Body Is Dry/Don't Lose Your Way Nowhere *The Might Be Giant - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Super Meat Boy - Forest Funk *Elite Beat Agents - September *Elite Beat Agents - Let's Dance *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Happy Fun Candy Time *Trauma Team - Rosalia's Bloom *Gritzy Desert - Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time *Pikmin 2 - Tane no Uta Casa Parabisio *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Future Fuckballs 2010 *Elite Beat Agents - Walkie Talkie Man *Elite Beat Agents - Canned Heat *Super Meat Boy - Hot Damned *Mother 3 - Natural Killer Cyborg *Shinedown - Bully *Shinedown - Enemies Sherman High *Shinedown - Diamond Eyes *Pokémon Black 2 & White 2 - Battle! Team Plasma *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Assholevania *The All-American Rejects - Swing Swing *Elite Beat Agents - Sk8er Boi *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Dungeons & Dickholes *Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale - Franzea Stage (Metal Gear) *Daryl - Serious The Professor's House *Sonic Adventure - It Doesn't Matter *Elite Beat Agents - Material Girl *Elite Beat Agents - La La *Rumble Rose - Look To The Sky *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Onett (Mother) *Super Smash Bros. Melee - I Believe in You (Earthbound) *Trauma Team - Peaceful Days *Nana Kitade - Pieces of Hope Movieland *Viewtiful Joe - Joe The Hero *Viewtiful Joe - Fighting Theme *Viewtiful Joe - Another Joe *Viewtiful Joe - Blue the True Hero *Viewtiful Joe 2 - Blizzard Hazard *Viewtiful Joe 2 - True Heroes *Elite Beat Agents - Highway Star *SaGa - Bridger Side Incinerator *Hello, Dolly! - Put On Your Sunday Clothes *Pokemon Black & White - Route 10 *WALL-E - Down To Earth *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Snowman *Elite Beat Agents - I Was Born to Love You *Elite Beat Agents - You're the Inspiration *Super Smash Bros. 3D's - Magicant/Eight Melodies (Mother) *Super Mario Galaxy - Space Junk Road New Domino City *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Clear Mind *Kra - Kizuna Bonds *Knotlamp - Last Train Atarashii Asa *La-Vie - Freedom *Masaaki Endoh - Believe in Nexus *Road to Tomorrow - Going My Way *Rapa Roach - To Be Loved *Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's - Hyperdrive Time_Station (DLC) *Time Station (Ape Escape) - PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale *Ape Escape - Galaxy Monkey *Ape Escape 2 - Liberty Island *Ape Escape 2 - Theme Tune *Ape Escape 2 - Freaky Monkey 5 Battle *Ape Escape 3 - Midnight Bay *Ape Escape 3 - Dr. Tomoki Face-Off! *Ape Escape 3 - Happy Sensation Beck's Ship (DLC) *The Wanted - Chasing The Sun *The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - Dragon Roost Island *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Icicle Mountain *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Song of Storms *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Ice Climber *Pikmin - Stage Select *F-Zero - White Land *Mother 3 - Snowman Salivation Hawk (DLC) * * * * * * * * Mystery Shack (DLC) * * * * * * * * Mute City *F-Zero - Mute City *F-Zero X - Mute City *F-Zero GX - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Mute City *Super Smash Bros. 3DS/WiiU - Mute City *Mario Kart 8 - Mute City *Nintendo Land - Captain Falcon's Twister Race Ultimate X *AD/AM - Cross The Line *The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Reap *A Day To Remember - Sticks And Bricks *Madina Lake - Hey Superstar *The Wake Effect - Ten Things To Do If I Live *Taproot - Fractured *HELLYEAH - It's On! *Staind - Not Again Neo Bowser City *Neo Bowser City (Mario Kart 7) Mushroom Kingdom *Super Mario Bros. - Main Theme *Super Mario 64 - Bob-Omb Battlefield *Super Mario Sunshine - Secret Course *Super Mario Galaxy - Toy Time Galaxy *Super Mario RPG - Forest Maze *Mario Strikers Charged - Mario's Theme *Mario Strikers Charged - Luigi's Theme *Super Mario 3D World - Super Bell Hill Kongo Jungle *Super Smash Bros. 64 - Kongo Jungle *Super Smash Bros. Melee - DK Rap *Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast - DK Jungle 1 *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Menu Theme *Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze - Scorch 'N' Torch *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven *The Offspring - Coming For You *Elite Beat Agents OST - ABC 75m (DLC) * * * * * * * * Garry's Mail *Dead Rising - Mall Music 3 *an Unkindness - Hanging Out *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Breezy Mushrise Park *Elite Beat Agents - Jumpin Jack Flash *No More Heroes - The Virgin Child Makes Her Wish Without Feeling Anything *The Living Tombstone - It's Been So Long *Kiss From A Rose - Seal *Trauma Center Under the Knife 2 - Gentle Breeze O-Zone Plane *O-Zone - Dragostea Din Tei (Numa Numa) Tetris *Tetris: Type A - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Tetris: Type B - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Franzea (DLC) * * * * * * * * Lewis's Mansion *Mystery Skulls - Ghost Resurgam First Care *Trauma Team - Main Theme *Trauma Team - Code Blue *Trauma Team - Struggle for Life *Trauma Team - Hero's Resolve *Trauma Team - Life Will Continue *Trauma Team - Twisted Rosalia *Trauma Team - Rosalia's G.U.I.L.T. *Trauma Team - Gonna Be Here Crazy Bus *Crazy Bus - Title Screen Fourside *Earthbound - Fourside *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Fourside *Megaman Zero 3 - Water City *Trauma Team - Desperate Rescue *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Philistine Ver. *MegaMan Legends - City Hall *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City - Main Theme *Pokémon X/Y - Jubilife City CarnEvil *CarnEvil - Junior *CarnEvil - The Garage *CarnEvil - The Baron's Airship *CarnEvil - Final Ring *CarnEvil - Ludwig von Tökkentäkker's Big Top *CarnEvil - Krampus *CarnEvil - The Breakfast Bowl *CarnEvil - Freak Show World Taste *Smash Bros Lawl - The Frollo Show Medley *Kingdom Hearts 3DS Imagined - The Hunchback of Notre Dame: Hellfire *NieR - The Lost Forest *Castlevania 64 - Tower Of Sorcery *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (Bonus Soundtrack) - Cry *Beauty And The Beast ~ Battle On The Tower *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt - Fallen Angel *Chaos X - Hellfire Big Fat Butt *Tim Wilson - Booty Song Heaven of Satoru Iwata *Super Mario Galaxy - Egg Planet *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - The Legend of Zelda's Main Theme *Super Mario Sunshine - The Book in the Bottle *IB - Memory *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Save Point *Elite Beat Agents - Believe *Pikmin - Ai No Uta *Yaida Hitomi - Over the Distance Cosmic Coaster (DLC) *Gavin Rossdale - Adrenaline *The Glorious Sons - Heavy *Disturbed - The Vengeful One *The Bombay Royale - The River *Fary Cry 4/Panjabi MC - Jogi *Fit For Rivals - Crash *Toby Mac - Showstopper *Audioslave - Gasoline TF2 Mario Kart Map (DLC) *A Day To Remember - Another Song About The Weekend *The Story So Far - States and Minds/Roam *Self - Out With A Bang *Brooklyn - Volcanology *Deavid Soul - House City Rockers *Saints Row: The Third - When Good Heists Go Bad *Dead Rising 2: Off the Record - Full TiR Theme *Christian Mondstein & Jo Part - Clique Chic TF2 Ghost Fort Map (DLC) * * * * * * * * Dark Tournament (DLC) * * * * * * * * Hueco Mundo (DLC) * * * * * * * * Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. 3DS/WiiU - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. 3DS/WiiU - Final Destination V.2 *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tabuu *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Metal Battle *Super Smash Bros. 64 - Final Destination *Super Smash Bros. 64 - Metal Mario Fight P7 Airship (DLC) * * * * * * * * Training Base *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Training Stage Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Stages